Whodidi
Death : Oh Belle, what a pathetic idiot. Who knews that brunettes could be dumb? I ambushed Belle in her room and hit her stomach with a hammer. She started bleeding and looking at me to save her. She ran with a big wound on her stomach outside to the backyard (Belle's room is on the bottom floor) and dropped a large mirror. The sun was in perfect view and just rose. I carefully aimed the lense of the glass to the sun and beamed it on Belle's brittle body. She went up in flames and started screeching, that's when everyone came out to "rescue" her. By the time she was doused, she was already died. What a blazing death! LKWA : : The door is broken and is on the ground. There is a bloody hammer and a huge pool of blood on the floor. Also there are droplets of blood following out the door Morgue : Morgue: Belle's body has a huge wound on her stomach, it seems very bloody and dried up. She is also severely burnt with burns all over her body. Crime Scene : Crime Scene: The ground is very charred and there is also a bit of Belle's burnt flesh there. The sun is also particularly only on the spot where the flesh and charred floor is. Oh there are also blood droplets in the crime scene Clue for riddle winner : "Congrats ____, you have solved the riddle correctly and get this extra information. There is a paper found in the trash can of the kitchen, inside there is a writing of when the sun rises the day Belle died. There is also a diagram of the perfect angle of a mirror to the sun that creates the flame. Do what you shall with this information. It is yours to keep Riddle : Our lovely Belle couldn't stay very long You looked away and bam, she was gone. Hit in the stomach with a blade of steel You all screamed when you saw it was real. Scorched to the ground with the rays of above. What was the murder weapon, get it wrong and get shoved. Juan: Morgue Ruben : Morgue Sam : Crime Scene Rylee : Morgue Katya : Crime Scene Sead :LKWA Melissa : LKWA Mason : Crime Scene Jacob : Morgue Kelly : Morgue Danny : Morgue Sylena : Morgue Cinderella - KrazySam14 Akabara - Jacob Horton May - CartoonModelx3 MeracleFan9898 - Yuki Yuna - FantasyModeling5 Junpei - rmills922 Kyoko - Katya165 Animebelarus - Stocking Taiga - AnimeAlice92 Mitobe - iSkywardStrife Ritsu - EternityRose1 SylenaWagoner14 - Prince Eric Ruben's theory : Belle was in her room and was suddenty hit in the stomach by a hammer several times which created the wounds she had on her body... when she fell to the ground, she tried to make her way out of the room by crawling but she eventually bleed out...the killer then set up a mirror in a way that had the sun reflect on her and burn her to make it seem like it was an accident.